1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus maintaining power saving has a configuration in which power is not supplied to an engine, such as a printer and/or a scanner, while being in a sleep state. With this configuration, when performing a job, the image forming apparatus only activates an engine required for performing the job.
In addition, when a sheet jam occurs or consumables, such as sheets or toner, run out, in order to recover from such a state, a conventional image forming apparatus displays a maintenance screen on an operation unit. Information required for displaying the maintenance screen is often acquired from an engine, such as a printer and/or a scanner.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300329 discusses a technique for turning off power source of a power source system by determining whether an image forming apparatus having a low power mode as a system is allowed to shift to the low power mode at a low power mode shifting time, and for performing sleep and recovery processing using a real-time clock (RTC). According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300329, in a case where an error is detected when shifting to the low power mode, the image forming apparatus shifts to the sleep mode after resolving the error. The error is referred to any state requiring maintenance, such as a sheet jam.
However, if the above conventional image forming apparatus shifts to the sleep mode with a sheet jam or without consumables, such as sheets or toner, since no power is supplied to an engine when the image forming apparatus is activated next time, a user notices the error, such as the sheet jam or the absence of the consumables only after the user actually causes the image forming apparatus to perform a job. Thus, not only the usability is deteriorated but also necessary maintenance is delayed.
In addition, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300329, since the image forming apparatus shifts to the low power mode after resolving the error, power saving of when the error occurs is far from realized in the first place. As described above, no conventional techniques can achieve power saving without deteriorating the usability and the maintainability.